


Involved

by TaraTyler



Series: Sanvers [4]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Alex gets involved.Maggie says no...Alex says yesLucy also says yes...but she's also involved.





	Involved

Most people had some misconceptions about Alex Danvers. She really wasn’t all that bossy; she was just pretty sure she was always right. It wasn’t that she never trusted anyone, so much as she wanted to be certain of their pure intentions, before allowing them a place in her already overly complicated life. Alex was not ‘whipped’, she just really, really, _really_ loved her girlfriend. She also had total and complete faith in her younger sister. Yes, Kara could be painfully naive and absolutely oblivious, but Alex trusted her to do the right thing, have good judgement and make the correct decisions.

This was why when Kara had begun to work at CatCo, Alex definitely didn’t dedicate a full two weeks of her life doing an in-depth background search on the company and all of its subsidiaries. When Kara began to talk non-stop about James Olsen, she definitely didn’t give him the same treatment. When James and Kara didn’t work out though, Alex was beside her sister immediately. Kara insisted vehemently it was a mutual thing, so no threats of murder or homicide were necessary. Alex didn’t completely buy that explanation, but allowed it to pass.

After only a few brief run-ins with Cat Grant, Alex felt a strange sort of kinship with the older woman. Cat Grant was a badass in her own right. She didn’t take any shit, she worked hard and without fail stood up for what she believed in. Alex could respect that and she was finally beginning to understand Kara’s hero worship of her boss.

Alex also had figured out Cat Grant was pretty damn smart and very observant. She knew her sister was a terrible liar and easier to read than any children’s book. Alex was pretty sure Cat was at least suspicious of her sister’s true identity if she didn’t already _know_. She had a feeling as well Cat mirrored her sister’s affections. Cat was in a precarious position (as Kara’s superior, placing them in a definite power imbalance) to reveal those feelings to Kara and Kara herself was oblivious to any and all crushes directed to her own person.

Anyone and everyone who knew Kara Danvers could tell she was completely enamored of Cat Grant; except possibly for Cat Grant herself. The budding reporter wasn’t known for her subtlety. Not for a lack of trying; it was only Kara’s heart eyes were nearly physically visible. Lucy and Alex, after only a few pissing contests had become fast friends, bonding over what Lucy lovingly dubbed “SuperCat.”

“You know this won’t ever happen in the way it’s supposed to without someone stepping in to help, right?” Lucy asked, her whole body folded into Alex’s ridiculously comfortable leather armchair. Maggie was tucked into Alex’s side on the love-seat and all ignoring something playing quietly on the television.

“ None of this has anything to do you two and you should both just stay out of it.” Maggie said flatly. “Neither Cat or Kara would appreciate you involving yourselves in their personal affairs.”

“If there was any sort of _affair_ going on, we wouldn’t feel the need to concern ourselves.” Alex pointed out, much to Maggie’s chagrin and Lucy’s delight. 

“When Supergirl toasts your asses with her laser eyes, don’t even think about crying to me.” Maggie proclaims with a tone of resignation.

“Cross my heart.” Alex promises, kissing Maggie’s temple.

“I make no such promises.” Lucy laughs and Maggie gets the distinct feeling this woman is going to get her girlfriend in trouble. She dismisses the thought, thinking that Alex could use some of the fun kind of trouble in her life.

\-----/////-----

“You know, Kara, I’m starting to think Cat Grant might be getting suspicious.’ Alex mentions off-handedly as they worked late one night at the DEO.

“What makes you say that?” Kara’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and alarm.

“I don’t know really. She just smiles knowingly at us like she _knows_ , you know?” Alex says, adding a fake shudder for effect. “I guess there are worse people who could find out, though.”

Kara visibly mulls the thought over.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I trust Ms.Grant, she’s proven herself a valuable ally and mentor more than once. You don’t think my having kept the truth from her would make things awkward at work, do you?” Kara catches herself before she starts to ramble too much.

“The most awkward thing at CatCo is you, sweet baby sister.” Alex teases gently. Kara sticks her tongue out playfully and Alex jumps to try and grab her sister in a headlock.

\-----/////-----

Alex called to report back to Lucy as soon as Alex arrived home. She could audibly hear Maggie groan in exasperation as Lucy praised her spy-work on the other end of the line. Alex rolled her eyes at Maggie and gave her a purposefully obnoxious thumbs up. Lucy said she would try to pull something similar the next time she saw “Supercat” around. Despite her apparent aggravation, Alex waltzed up behind Maggie, lacing her arms around Maggie’s waist. Maggie glared back halfheartedly, and poured two glasses of red wine.

“Alrighty, Luce, keep me updated. Talk to you later, yeah, love you bye.” Alex hung up and kissed Maggie’s cheek, eliciting the exact giggle Alex had been hoping for.

“Are you getting into trouble, young lady?” Maggie asked teasingly.

“Me? Never.” Alex replied in the same tone. The grin on her face couldn’t be described as anything other than shit-eating. Maggie’s heart warmed seeing Alex so freely happy. Based off of what Alex and Kara had told her, it’d been awhile. Maggie felt a distinctive pride at having been a part of the transformation.

“I know I said I wasn’t going to get involved, but no one said anything about not dropping any hints.” Alex’s grin is cocky and bright. Maggie’s heart feels a little too full for her chest. If this was true happiness, she never wanted the feeling to end.   
\-----/////-----

Weeks later after progressively obvious hints from both Lucy and Alex and even eventually Maggie, Kara finally came clean with Cat Grant, finding the courage to make her move. When they finally announced they were a couple to Kara’s chosen family, no one was surprised and everyone was supportive. Kara cried a little. Alex gloated a lot. Maggie and Cat bonded over their mutual love of eye-rolling. J’onn had a large pile of Non-Disclosure Agreements on hand and at the ready. He seemed impressed by the fact Cat refused his pen and had come prepared with her own.

The gathering was an altogether happy occasion. Kara’s absolute jackass of an ex-boyfriend had been yeeted into space months before-hand and wasn’t missed or mentioned. Despite her status as Queen of All Media and CEO Extraordinaire, Cat meshed well with Kara’s family and was accepted easily to the circle. She found herself strangely comfortable with each of them, even the IT Hobbit that J’onn had poached from CatCo. Cat even made a few jokes at Winn’s expense to the Martian Manhunter.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
